


Mariflora and the Creepy Woman

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Abusive boyfriend, Adoption, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Ghosts, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Mariflora was a girl who moved to San Maripilar because she finally gets tired of her mother's ex boyfriend.





	Mariflora and the Creepy Woman

There is a house somewhere near the town of Miracle City. 

On the outside, it looks like a normal house, and no one else would bother. 

In the inside however, things are not normal.

Inside a bedroom, the door opens and a 5 year old girl was walking into the room. 

Snobby Girlfriend 1: Hey Marislowa have a marshmallow, have another marshmallow, Marislowa, MARISLOWA!

She said it with a annoying voice that made Mariflora mad.But Mariflora slammed the door shut. The girl begins to slowly break down into tears. Her name is Mariflora. She lives with a nice and cheerful family. Unfortunately, her father died. Her mother was forced to get married to her ex boyfriend from high school which breaks Marilflora's heart. Hours later, Mariflora went to her mother's room and saw her mother crying.

Mariflora: Hey Mom sorry for our loss.

Mom: That's okay Mariflora i........

But they heard someone open the door, it was her mother's abusive ex boyfriend from high school.

Abusive Ex Boyfriend: Yo, Ellie. What—What's with the freak? C'mon, I said no freaks. [pats his belly] Chris gets hungies at eight o' clock. You need to get back in the kitchen and make me din-ner.

Mom: [angrily grunts with a scowl]

Abusive Ex Boyfriend: I want a turkey sandwich with to-ma-to.

Mom: [grunts once more]

Abusive Ex Boyfriend: Also pickles.

[Steaming, Elena kicks Chris in the crotch, Chris groans in pain. Chris falls down, and Elena continues to kick him. Marilflora starts jumping on Chris.]

Chris: [groaning] Ohh...I can't see...Somebody call my mom!

[They back off, and a ghostly cat that Marilflora summons stomps on Chris with a giant foot.]

Mom: I can't believe my ex boyfriend would go so far. Mariflora, you can't stay here.

Marilflora looked at her.

Mariflora: What? Why not?!

Mom: This house is not safe for you. And the mean girls may take their anger out on YOU if they see him lying unconscious.

Marilflora looked at her.

Mariflora: What are we gonna do.

Mom pondered something for a moment, but then an idea came to her mind.

Mom: I have an idea. 

Mariflora: And what about Chris?

Mom: Don't worry about him; I know what to do with him. 

Mariflora and her mother packed their things and scare Chris's girl posse.

Later

Mom: We're here!

Mariflora yawned and stretched to see a large building. "Wow, this looks like a hotel or something."

Mom: Welcome to the San Maripilar Bakery and Apartment.

Thunder rumbling and bell tolling.

The moment they got inside, Mariflora heard something going on. Mariflora soon came with her mother to meet a man who get stressed out due to ghosts driving him crazy.


End file.
